Desert Crossing
"Desert Crossing" to misja w grze Patapon.thumb|Początkowe i końcowe tło misji Misja Tłumaczenie: "W starożytnej legendzie, Patapoński bóg przekroczył pustynię dzięki cudowi deszczu. Dokonaj cudu i dowiedź swej olbrzymiej woli!" thumb|Środkowe tło misji Jest to dość nietypowa misja fabularna, do której przejścia (poza strategią) potrzebne są przede wszystkim umiejętności gry. Trwa na niej przekraczanie bardzo niebezpiecznej Opłakanej Pustyni, do czego trzeba używać Cudu Deszczu. Na misji tej odbywa się nauka sprowadzania cudów. Poza tym odbywa się tam drobne, aczkolwiek bardzo ważne dla fabuły całej serii gier wydarzenie; starcie z parą Zigotonów, pilnujących posterunku... Misji tej nie można powtarzać, po jej przejściu zamiast niej pojawia się misja Creatures of the Sand. Jest to też pierwsza misja w serii, w której pojawia się motyw muzyczny Acchichichi i w której pojawia się Szyld. Można też na niej zdobyć elementy ekwipunku dla Kibaponów, pomimo, że klasa ta jest jeszcze nie odblokowana. Fabuła Pataponom udało się wygnać Zigotonów z całej części lądu wokół Patapolis. Jednak wędrówka do Końca Świata nie kończy się na tym. Drogę do raju zagradza kolejna przeszkoda; rozległa Pustynia Tamaran, a w jej środku nieprzebyta, skwarna Opłakana Pustynia. Tylko deszcz pozwala przeżyć w jej morderczym upale. Ale deszcz nigdy nie pojawia się na pustyni sam z siebie. Trzeba cudu, by się pojawił. Zaś plemię Pataponów odkryło już starożytne skarby, służące do sprowadzania cudów...thumb|Gejzer rozgrzanego piachu Taktyka *Aby przejść tą misję trzeba wcześniej pokonać Majidongę w misji "Miracle of Lostdon". **Można zacząć tą misję bez pokonania smoka, ale jest to wtedy skazane na niechybną porażkę. *Misja ta jest bardzo prosta przejścia pod względem uzbrojenia, ale potrzeba dobrze grać, by ją przejść. **Początkujący mogą mieć z nią duże problemy. *Jeśli nie sprowadzony zostanie deszcz, z rozgrzanej pustyni strzelać będą co chwilę gejzery piachu, zadając jednostkom wysokie obrażenia oraz Podpalając je. **Bardzo wytrzymałe jednostki mogą to wytrzymać, ale taką siłę uzyskują dopiero w późnej fazie gry. *Do misji tej niezbędne jest wpadnięcie w Szał. *Należy obserwować, jak obficie pada deszcz. Gdy staje się coraz rzadszy, trzeba być gotowym na użycie Cudu po raz kolejny. *Na samym początku tej misji pojawia się Gancheek, blokujący drogę maszerujacym Pataponom. Należy go jak najszybciej zabić. *Po wejściu na Opłakaną Pustynię trzeba pilnować, aby deszcz nie przestawał padać i używać Cudu na nowo, gdy tylko jego moc zaczyna się kończyć. *Jeśli zaczynamy tą misję bez zdobycia Cudu lub bębna Don, to po rozpoczęciu nie nastąpi nauka Cudów (bo nie ma możliwości sprowadzenia ich.) **Od razu zacznie się marsz, który przebiegać będzie jak normalnie, jednak skończy się na Opłakanej Pustyni. *Drugi z tyłu Yariton jest praktycznie nieśmiertelny. Ma na to zbyt wiele PŻ. Jest zbyt ważną postacią fabularnie, by zginąć... Solucja Jeśli zaczynamy tą misję z Cudem Deszczu i bębnem Don, na początku czeka nas nauka nowej piosenki... O Wszechmocny czy słyszysz mnie? Proszę, dokonaj cudu i pobłogosław pustynię deszczem. Wówczas pojawi się nasza armia i zacznie się misja. Cuda nie są łatwym zadaniem. Po pierwsze, zagraj rytm cudu, gdy Pataponi są w trybie szału: X.XX.XX (DON DODON DODON) Wówczas musimy grać dowolone piosenki (marsz nie zadziała, nie można iść naprzód), byle by wpaść w Szał. Kiedy rozpoczną taniec cudu, słuchaj ich pieśni i uderzaj w bębny w rytmie. Zagraj rytm cudu, kiedy Pataponi są w trybie szału: X.XX.XX (DON DODON DODON) Wiadomość ta będzie się powtarzać. Gdy wpadniemy w Szał usłyszym głosik "Don Dodon Dodon" i pokaże nam się wskazówka... Czas Szału! Zagraj rytm cudu: X.XX.XX DON DODON DODON Słuchaj pieśni Pataponów i uderzaj w bębny w rytmie. Gdy dobrze zagramy pieśń, zacznie się odprawianie Cudu. Potem, gdy jego moc się skończy, nie będziemy ostrzegani o odprawienie następnego. Gdy Cud zostanie odprawiony i spadnie deszcz... Wszechmocny, proszę, dokonaj cudu i przekrocz pustynię. Zacznie się wówczas marsz. Po krótkim czasie dojdziemy do wieży bronionej przez samotnego Yaritona (Zigotońskiego włócznika).thumb|[[Makoton (z tyłu) i Aiton broniący wieży przed Pataponami]] Yariton: P-Pataponi?! Przekraczają pustynię?! Makoton! Ruszaj do Oazy i powiadom Generała Gonga! Wówczas z wieży wyskoczy drugi Yariton (Makoton), który stanie za wieżą i zacznie atakować. Makoton: Migiem! Nie opuszczę cię do śmierci! Gdy wieża się zawali, Yariton na niej zginie. Makoton wówczas wycofa się ze słowami:thumb|[[Gancheek i dwa pustynne Kacheeki]] Makoton: Aitoooon!! Ci Patapońscy idioci! Zapłacą za to bólem... Pozornie nieliczący się wartownik ucieknie, a Pataponi mogą ruszyć dalej. Na dordze stoi kilka Kacheeków (nieco rzadkiej, piaszczystej odmiany), oraz Gancheek. Te pierwsze łątwo upolować, ale ślimak łatwo się nie da. Jest bardzo wytrzymały, a uciekając w ślimaczym tempie będzie blokował drogę naszej armii. Trzeba go ścierpieć i powoli bijąć iść do przodu. W ten sposób dojdziemy do Szyldu, który pokazuje granicę Opłakanej Pustyni...thumb|[[Szyld, ostrzegający o groźnym terenie]] Szyld: Słuchajcie no! WYPALONA PUSTYNIA jest ścieżką! Nie dajcie się spalić! Wówczas musimy sprowadzić deszcz. Jeśli przestanie on padać na Opłakanej Pustyni, będą z niej strzelać gejzery parzącego piachu, bez trudu zabijające słabe jednostki. Deszcz nie powinien przestawać padać nawet na chwilę. Na naszej drodze zobaczymy mnóstwo zwałów ziemi. Musimy się przez nie przebijać, ale hamują drogę nie słabiej niż Gancheek. Po dość długiej drodze poprzez głazy Opłakana Pustynia się skończy. Gdy tło znów stanie się jasnożółte, nic już nie grozi Pataponom. Pozostaje tylko dobić uciekające stworzenia, zniszczyć altankę na końcu mapy, oraz minąć znacznik kończący misję. Rozmowy Po misji czeka nas rozmówka z lady Meden... Meden: Panie (imię gracza)! Cudownie! Ostatecznie przekroczyłeś pustynię! Z tym nasza wiara we Władcę ''(imię gracza) będzie jeszcze silniejsz!'' Patapon na drzewie po prawej: Czk... ''(imię gracza)...'' Patapon na drzewie po lewej: Władca ponad wszystko! Wszechwielki ''(imię gracza)!'' Patapon z wazami:'' Tak, (imię gracza)! Ty jesteś najlepszy! '' Wówczas podejdzie Patapoński zwiadowca. Zwiadowca: Ojej! Zigotoni w Dorzeczu Dodon! Wówczas rozmowa się skończy. Potem, gdy nasuniemy na Meden kamerkę... Meden: Wszechwielki (imię gracza)... Zigotoni nadchodzą! Zigotońscy żołnierze przybywają z hen dalekiego miejsca za pustynią. Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Encyklopedia